The Darkest Light
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: If no one's standing beside you, be still and know I am. One-Shot; Freddie's POV


**A/N: This is one of the most meaningful things I've written. I love this song, I love the metaphor and I just hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: If no one's standing beside you, be still and know I am. (One-Shot; Freddie's POV)**

**Disclaimer: All right's go to iCarly creators, Nickelodeon, and The Fray for their song "Be Still" used in this One-Shot. **

***Flaskback in italics.**

**The Darkest Light**

I hold her hand, looking at her bruised face. It was the darkest light. I didn't know what else to call it. The situation was awful, but somehow, she still had a light in her. She was hanging on by a thread; the light was dim. Tears had flowed from my eyes for the past week. It had been the worst week of my life...

_We had been driving on the highway. I was driving and Sam was beside me, changing the radio channels. Carly was in the back, sleeping. We were driving back from Webicon. _

_She then turned the channel, and left it. It was "Be Still" by The Fray. _

_"I love this song. It's sad, but I think it's beautiful," She said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, "It has so much more meaning than anyone could imagine."_

_I was so happy to get to see the sensitive side of her, "You're," She looked at me, curious of what I'd say to finish the thought, "one of a kind."_

_"Um, thank you?" She smiled as did I at her comment. She started to sing along to the words. I listen to her voice as it gave off a sense of...well, comfort. It made me want to sing right along with her. _

_"You know what I meant." I said. That was the last conversation we had before it happened._

_I pulled up to a intersection. Once the light turned green, I had started to go. The next thing we knew, a truck, four times the size of the car, hit the passenger side._

_I woke up on the pavement. The colors of everything blended together, but began to separate as my vision returned to normal. I got up, and saw that I was bleeding out of my right arm. Other than that, I was fine._

_Then, the other brunette that had been riding in the car appeared. I saw her sitting in an ambulance. I went over to her._

_"Are you okay?" I asked. She explained her legs were broken, but nothing else was wrong. I breathed in relief. Then, I remembered Sam._

_That's when I asked someone._

_Sam was unconscious._

_Sam was dying._

She hadn't woken up. She was wearing the same clothes, but her arms were both broken. She had been crushed, and they had done everything in their power to try to repair the damage. Even though they were able to fix everything, she still remained still, unresponsive.

I hadn't left the hospital. Part of me told me it was my fault because_ I_ had been driving. She had been basically crushed from the inside out and it killed me to know that it could've been my fault.

"Mr. Benson?" They had said. I looked at the time.

2:56A.M.

Carly and Spencer went home, but promised to return in the morning. The nurse gestured me to come out into the hallway.

"She's going to die," She said, acting as if she wanted to just get it over with, "She's not responding to anything. I think it's best if you say goodbye _now_, while you still can," I started to cry some more as she apologized and walked away. I walked back in, seeing a broken Sam. I had called Carly quickly, and she'd said, she'd be there as soon as possible.

"There is on last thing I need to tell you," I said, fighting the tears, "I love you. I mean it. I love you, Sammy," One of my tears fell on her hand. I wanted her to know I was there. I just didn't know how to exactly say it.

Then, I started to do something I never do...sing.

"Be still, and know that I'm with you. Be still and know that I am here. Be still that I'm with you. Be still, be still, and know."

And, at that moment, the darkest light blew out. The long beep that no one ever wants to hear came across the screen.

I was pushed out and went to sit, drowning in sorrow and tears that endlessly flowed from my eyes. He thought about her and he couldn't wonder how'd he be able to stand it. That she was gone...forever.

* * *

A few minutes later, I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. My face was buried in my hands. I figured it was Carly, but I still didn't look up.

Then a voice came out of the person who belonged to the hand, "When darkness comes upon you, and colors you with fear and shame, be still and know that I'm with you and I will say your name."

The voice was a female. It was beautiful and familiar. It was almost...

"Comforting," I said aloud, looking up. I hugged the person tightly and picked her up.

"If no one's standing beside you, be still and know I am," She said, starting to cry herself, "I love you too, Freddie."

Yes, it was Sam. The beautiful demon that I had fallen in love with. The dim light had slowly began to brighten.

Our lips connected, both of us pleased that the ending to what seemed like a horrifying book had been rewritten.

And, ten years later, the song is what she walked down the aisle to.

_If no one's standing beside you, be still and know I am..._

_Be still and know I am_


End file.
